


When Flowers Bloom

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Nerd!Blaine, Popular!Kurt, footballer!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel are best friends, have been since Blaine moved in next door to Kurt and they discovered their rooms had conjoining roofs. This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Flowers Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: God it's been ages since I've wrote Klaine. Though I am actually quite proud of this...and it seems to have gotten me out of my writers block. I hope you enjoy it. It contains Nerd!Blaine, footballer!Popular!Kurt. Slight Kadam but Adam is a douchebag. Enjoy!

The move from Westerville to Lima for Blaine was very confusing. One minute he was standing in his old bedroom, and the next he was standing in his new one. His new room was bigger and had a closet which Blaine thought was really cool. The best part though, was that outside his window was a ledge that he could sit out on, and it was conjoined to another ledge of another house. He wondered if there was someone his age in the room that he could talk to, maybe become best friends with. He had never had a best friend before. His mother had called him down for dinner before he could go outside onto his new thinking spot. He shrugged and skipped down the stairs for his usual family Friday dinner.

When he returned however he noticed that the ledge outside was no long unoccupied, there was someone out there, a boy, who looked around his age. He smiled and opened up the window, "Hello!" he said and he felt bad when the boy opposite him jumped and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You scared me" he said and put the book he was reading down, "Are you new?" he asked, making Blaine nod enthusiastically.

"Yes! My names Blaine and I'm four! Is that your room? Can we be friends?" he asked quickly and then stopped when he took in the other boys expression.

"Well, yes it is my room...and my name is Kurt. I'm four too." he smiled. "And I'd love to be your friend...I mean how could I not with a bowtie like that!"

Blaine was sure he hadn't smiled as wide in his whole life.

* * *

After that meeting on the roof it became a ritual that every night after dinner they would sit out there and talk. Even though they would see each other in the park and at school, the roof was their special place and Blaine loved the fact that they had that.

"I think it's going to rain B" Kurt whispered, staring up at the darkening sky. "I should go inside before I catch a cold...and you should too"

Blaine pouted, "But- we haven't been out here for long Kurt" he whispered, "I don't want you to go"

"We'll talk extra longer tomorrow!" he said, "I promise"

Kurt always kept his promises to Blaine, and Blaine always kept his promises to Kurt.

They were inseparable, two best friends that were the complete opposites from each other.

* * *

It was raining on the day that Kurt's dad knocked on their door and asked if Kurt could spend the afternoon at their place. Blaine was happy at first but then he saw the look on Kurt's face. They were eight and he knew that Kurt's mom hadn't been feeling too well. His own mom had said that she was very sick and that the doctors were taking good care of her. Blaine was sad because Kurt's mom was very kind and always baked them cookies on a Saturday afternoon.

Blaine simply walked up to his best friend and hugged him as tightly as he could. He would always be there for Kurt, no matter what.

Blaine at next to Kurt at his mom's funeral, holding his hand tightly and he never wanted to let it go.

* * *

Blaine was ten when he had to start wearing glasses. He had these huge thick framed glasses that were needed to support the lens and he was sure Kurt was going to hate him because of how horrible he looked. Blaine had been quick to notice that as they moved up through Elementary School, Kurt got more and more friends whilst Blaine's never changed. He was still friends with Kurt, but he had two other friends. Santana Lopez, who was mean but stood up for him, and Tina Cohen Chang, who was slightly obsessed with everything black.

When he had shown Kurt his glasses he had merely rolled his eyes and tapped them. "Aw, they make you look cute" he said and Blaine was sure he had never blushed as hard as he did in that moment.

He also had started taking classes very seriously. His father had insisted he take extra classes to improve his knowledge and soon he was crammed to the max with everything from History to French. He also had started taking piano lessons, which he loved and he was sure that one day he was going to be on the stage and get a standing ovation.

* * *

It was Kurt that came out first. They were thirteen and sitting on the roof when Kurt had blurted out, "I'm gay".

He was afraid Blaine would turn him away but instead he just grinned and whispered, "Don't worry about it, I'm gay too"

It was this revelation that caused his parents to file for a divorce, his father moving south and Blaine continuing to live with his mother and her endless stream of boyfriends. He had never thought that being gay would cause such a shift in his home life, and he also never thought that being gay would cause his dad to hate him so much.

Kurt was there though, he was always there. He held him when he cried and they watched sad romantic movies whilst eating a lot of ice cream and popcorn.

"You'll always be my best friend B. No matter what" Kurt whispered.

"You'll always be mine too" he said back, just as softly, a promise.

* * *

It was at the beginning of the eighth grade when Blaine realised that his friendship with Kurt was no longer platonic. They had taken seats together in homeroom and Blaine had fished out his journal with all of his songs in it, adding a note here and there.

Everything was going fine until the book was suddenly snatched out from underneath him and he gasped looking up to see Rick, the captain of the hockey team, glaring at him.

"Now what do we have he-" he was cut off as he made his way to the front of the class by being side-tackled to the floor. By none other than Kurt. Blaine watched as he snatched his book back and glared at the bully.

"Touch my best friends stuff again and you'll get worse than that" he hissed and stood up, smoothing out his clothes and handing the book back to Blaine who smiled.

"Thank you" he whispered.

That's how Kurt got on the football team. He got the position of kicker, but that didn't stop him side-tackling anyone on the opposing team who were threatening their chances of winning.

That day, was the day that Blaine Anderson realised he was head over heels in love with his best friend.

This revelation was a good thing but also a bad thing. Yes he was in love, but with his best friend, so obviously...Kurt could never know.

* * *

As they made their way up through middle school and into High School, Kurt's popularity grew as he joined the High School football team, whilst Blaine's plummeted to the ground when he joined the maths club and book club. Two things stayed the same though; Blaine's love for Kurt, and their friendship.

The Adam happened.

Adam was a British gay transfer student and the second he so much as opened his mouth, everyone fell to their feet to worship him...including Kurt.

Adam was a tease, a flirt and an overconfident asshole...according to Blaine. Whenever Kurt and him would talk on the roof it was all, Adam this and Adam that. Kurt couldn't see that Adam was simply using him for his popularity status. It was sickening, but Blaine was Kurt's best friend therefore he kept his mouth closed.

Adam asked Kurt out a week later. Suddenly their regular meetings were cut in favour of Kurt going to parties and out on dates. Blaine had no idea how much he missed his best friend until it felt like he wasn't his best friend anymore.

* * *

"Can you believe that our High School careers are almost over?" Blaine's friend Tina gushed as she got her books out of her locker. "In four months we will be free and ready to make our own life choices! It's so exciting...Blaine?"

Blaine hadn't been paying attention, he was too busy staring over at Kurt who was talking to Adam by his locker. "Huh?"

"God B, you are still acting like a lovesick puppy? Kurt and Adam have been dating for a year now, it's time to move on!" she said and closed her locker, kissing his cheek, "See you!"

Blaine closed his eyes then jumped when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket to see a text from Kurt.

_(From Kurt, received at 14:43)_

_Hey! I'm throwing a party tonight and you're invited ;) -K_

_(From Blaine, Sent at 14:45)_

_Yeah, sure. I'll be there – B_

_(From Kurt, received at 14:47)_

_Great! See you there B – K_

Blaine sighed and shoved his phone in his pocket. As he was about to head to class he gasped as someone shoved him up against his locker. Adam.

"Don't act as if I don't know about your pathetic little crush on my boyfriend because I do. Now I don't like you Blaine, and I know you don't like me so let's make this clear. Kurt is _my_ boyfriend an if you so much as show your little nerdy face at his party tonight, I'll make sure the whole school knows how much of a creep you are" he whispered, shoving him back. "Nice talking to you"

When he disappeared down the hall Blaine bit his lip and closed his eyes, letting himself fall to the floor.

He didn't wait for his usual ride home with Kurt, instead he took the long way home.

He waited until he was sure that Kurt was home before he sent him a text.

_(From Blaine, Sent at 16:04)_

_I can't make you're party, I'm sorry – B_

_(From Kurt, Received at 16:12)_

_What? Why? Blaine you can't be serious! - K_

_(From Blaine, Sent at 16:14)_

_Something came up. I'm sorry – B_

_(From Kurt, Received at 16:17)_

_What? Something better than hanging out with your best friend? We haven't spent time together in weeks Blaine! Come on! - K_

_(From Blaine, Sent at 16:22)_

_Why don't you ask your boyfriend why I won't be there. After all he's the reason I'm not going – B_

_(From Kurt, Received at 16:25)_

_Adam? Oh come on Blaine. Adam wouldn't hurt a fly! -K_

_(From Blaine, Sent at 16:28)_

_You don't believe me? You're going to choose your boyfriend over fourteen years of friendship? Are you serious? - B_

_(From Kurt, Received at 16:34)_

_Blaine! You can't be serious here! Adam wouldn't do that! I know you two don't like each other but the least you could do is try! For me! - K_

_(From Blaine, Sent at 16:40)_

_I did try! I tried my hardest but today was the last straw! He shoved me up against a locker Kurt! He was scary – B_

_(From Kurt, Received at 16:43)_

_You know what Blaine? I'm done. Come to the party or don't come. I don't care anymore. - K_

_(From Kurt, Received at 16:44)_

_Oh...and close your curtains – K_

Blaine gasped and closed his eyes, letting out a small sob as he shoved his curtains closed. Kurt chose Adam. He sat down on his bed in shock. Kurt actually chose Adam.

He stared into space for a long time before he jumped when his door burst open, revealing Santana. "Don't worry Blainers...I'm going to turn that frown upside down" She said.

"Santana, I just want to be al-"

"Don't. I know about you're crush on Hummel. Now if he doesn't want you like this...then let's make you hot" She said, raiding his closet for decent clothes and then running her hands through his hair, making it curly. "Wax tonight instead of gel" she said.

Blaine didn't speak as Santana worked her magic. She had convinced him to exchange his glasses for contacts, just for the night and when he turned around to face the mirror he was shocked...he looked hot.

"Now...let's go party" she said.

* * *

Kurt's house was jam packed with almost everyone from the school being there. Blaine followed Santana and weaved through the crowd to the kitchen eyes looking for Kurt. When he finally spotted him he was going to walk over but then he remembered their fight. He reached for a red solo cup and poured himself a drink. He wrinkled his face up at the taste but forced it down.

"Blaine..?" A familiar voice interrupted his drinking montage. Kurt. He turned around to see Kurt with his mouth hanging open, "Blaine- I"

"Santana made me come" he whispered, "Just for a little while" he said.

"Dance with me" he said and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the mass of bodies that were dancing in the living room. He bit his lip as his body was pressed right up against Kurt's as they danced. "Blaine I'm so sorry" he mumbled. "I don't want to fight with you"

"It's okay- I don't want to fight with you either" he mumbled back.

"You look hot" he said, "Seriously hot"

"So- so do you"

He was sure right then that Kurt was about to kiss him.

Then the music stopped. Everyone booed and turned to face the person who turned off their jam. Adam. Blaine's face paled as he looked at Adam who was looking right back at him.

"Now- I know you guys want to get back to your party but I have something I want to say" he said and glared at Blaine, who had pulled away from Kurt. "Little nerd Anderson over there thought that he could fit in with us by dressing up and ditching the glasses. Well guess what? You don't. You don't belong here, you're not our friend and if I was Kurt I'd ditch your arse." he smirked, "Oh and everyone should also know that the only reason Blaine is hanging out with Kurt is because of his crush on him. Yeah that's right, Blaine Anderson is in love with Kurt Hummel"

Blaine gasped in horror as Kurt turned to look at him, eyes wide, and he stumbled to the door. No-one had moved but Blaine didn't stay long enough to hear the laughter. Or what Kurt had to say.

* * *

Blaine was jolted away by the insistent tapping on his window. He wiped his blurry eyes and looked at the clock. Two am. He got out of bed and slipped on his glasses, the contacts lying on the floor somewhere. He reached the window and pulled open his curtains, gasping as he came face to face with Kurt.

"Blaine..." he whispered, "B- open the window please" he said.

With shaky fingers Blaine pulled open the window and stepped out onto the ledge with Kurt.

"Blaine I am so sorry. Adam- he had no right saying all those things to you." he reached out to wrap one of Blaine's curls around his finger. "But I need to ask...was what he said true? Are you in love with me?"

Blaine closed his eyes, not daring to meet Kurt's as he nodded. "Yeah" he whispered, "Yes I am"

"Oh sweetheart" Kurt whispered, "B, why didn't you tell me?"

"I- I guess I didn't want to ruin our friendship. You mean so much to me Kurt- I don't want to lose you" He whispered, causing Kurt to shake his head.

"Hey, you're not going to lose me" he said, tilting Blaine's chin up so he could meet his eyes, "But now I don't think our friendship will be the same"

Blaine's eyes widened and he went to move away, "Right- "

"Let me finish" Kurt said, keeping a grip on Blaine' chin. "It won't be the same because I don't think we can stay best friends if we're both in love with each other" he whispered and he smiled as Blaine's eyes bugged out of his head.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"Blaine, I've known I was in love with you for a while. I went out with Adam because I thought you'd never feel the same way...but you _do_. You do Blaine and that- that makes me very very happy" he whispered and he brushed a curl out of his face. "And if you don't mind...I'd really like to kiss you now"

Blaine's heart was racing and all he could do was nod. He let his eyes slip closed for a second before he felt Kurt's lips on his. He gasped as his arms wrapped around Kurt's neck tightly and he felt Kurt's hand rest on his hips, tugging him closer so he was in his lap. Blaine whimpered as he felt Kurt's tongue run along his bottom lip and he parted them, letting Kurt's tongue enter his mouth as his hand's moved to grip the back of Blaine's head, deepening it.

When they pulled away, reluctantly, Blaine was panting and staring at Kurt, whose face was just inches from his. "Wh-what about Adam?" he whispered and Kurt laughed.

"After you left I basically ripped is confidence apart and broke up with him. Then Santana took over whilst I got everyone out of the house. She really is a good friend Blaine" he whispered. "When Adam left she crashed on the couch and I came here...to talk to you"

"So...you're single?" he whispered, hopefully.

"Right now I am, but hopefully not for long" he whispered and reached into his pocket. "I got this a long time ago for you but I never had the guts to give it to you. It's a promise ring...and I was wondering, Blaine Anderson, if you would do the honors of becoming my boyfriend and wearing it?" he asked.

Blaine was speechless, "Kurt" he whispered and he looked up from the ring to meet Kurt's eyes, " _Yes"_ he breathed out, "Oh of course I will"

Kurt grinned from ear to ear as he slipped the ring onto Blaine's right hand finger and brought it up to kiss it, "Be mine?" he asked softly and Blaine could only nod.

"Always"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
